Arte abstracto
by Misila
Summary: Haruka dibujaba, pero no había nada reconocible en sus trazos. Quizá un observador creyese ver algo concreto en lo que plasmaba, pero se equivocaba.


No, _Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco. Si lo hicieran, Rin y Haru ya se habrían liado hace mucho.

* * *

**_Arte abstracto_**

o—o

Haruka Nanase se decía, una y otra vez, que lo que estaba haciendo ni siquiera podía considerarse dibujar.

Trazaba líneas en direcciones, a su juicio, totalmente azarosas, y de vez en cuando descubría que había formado alguna figura reconocible fruncía el ceño y seguía deslizando el lápiz por el papel mientras intentaba olvidar que, si observaba la hoja en su conjunto, lo que había plasmado en ella difícilmente podría considerarse arte abstracto.

Para él, sin embargo, lo era. El dibujo, pensaba, no reflejaba nada que pudiera verse o tocarse, sino la mezcla más extraña de calma y alegría que -suponía- había sentido en toda su vida. Quizá provocada por la vuelta del que había sido un niño entusiasta y risueño que, en un tiempo del que ya apenas se acordaba, le había parecido irritante y problemático, puede que tuviese algo que ver con su recientemente descubierta afición por dejar que el joven que había puesto su vida patas arriba dos veces lo besara cuando le apeteciera.

Pero, fuera como fuese, y a pesar de que las figuras pudiesen recordar a algo en concreto, los garabatos de Haruka eran abstractos.

Una queja más alta de lo habitual apartó su atención del cuaderno. Después de que se disipara la emoción que se había adueñado de sus amigos cuando habían sorprendido a Rin dándole un beso en la mejilla sin que Haruka se quejase, los jóvenes se habían dividido en dos grupos y habían empezado a hablar de otros asuntos.

Haruka no había terminado de entender, en las semanas en las que ese nuevo aspecto de su relación con Rin había sido un secreto, por qué el joven no había querido decírselo a nadie. _Supongo que a ellos les daría igual, pero, por si no te has dado cuenta, el mundo es grande y hay mucha gente a la que no le parece bien_, le había dicho Rin una tarde, sentado en la playa con él; pero cualquier temor que el joven pudiera haber tenido había demostrado ser infundado. No es que Haruka viviera totalmente aislado del mundo exterior, pero había pocas personas, además de sus amigos, cuya opinión le importara lo suficiente como para preocuparle que no aprobasen lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer.

A pesar de ello, resultaba algo sorprendente la naturalidad con la que se habían tomado la noticia. Makoto se había limitado a sonreír, como siempre, y mientras Rei se subía las gafas y murmuraba algo sobre la lógica de los sucesos Nagisa y Gou habían juntado las cabezas para cuchichear en voz baja, tras lo cual habían intentado picar a Haruka y a Rin pidiéndoles que se besaran delante de ellos. A Haruka le había resultado sencillo posar sus labios en los de Rin unos segundos antes de apartarse y seguir andando, pero él había terminado enfadándose ante sus bromas y empezando una discusión con su hermana que habían interrumpido para comerse los helados que habían comprado. A grandes rasgos, estaba siendo un día exactamente igual que los demás.

—¿Qué estás pintando? —inquirió Makoto con curiosidad, mientras Haruka observaba con ligero interés el ímpetu renovado de la discusión entre Rin y Gou.

Él cerró el cuaderno rápidamente. No le daba vergüenza que vieran sus dibujos -de hecho, tampoco le interesaba en exceso mejorar; garabatear era algo que hacía sencillamente para matar el aburrimiento-, pero lo que había no era de la incumbencia de su mejor amigo. Lo miró fijamente, dándole a entender que no iba a responderle.

Makoto suspiró.

—Vale —se encogió de hombros—. Sabes, ya lo sabía.

Haruka apartó la mirada.

—Nos viste la primera vez —apuntó, recordando la sonrisa de Makoto aquel día y de algún modo agradeciendo que su amigo hubiese estado fingiendo no haber visto nada.

—No me refería a eso.

Haruka no respondió. Sabía demasiado bien lo que Makoto había querido decir. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, si su amigo se habría dado cuenta de _todo _-las miradas llenas de algo que no era resentimiento o mera amistad, el silencioso agrado cada vez que Rin se colgaba de su hombro, su habilidad para descubrir dónde estaba Rin antes que los demás- antes incluso que él mismo.

o—o

Dibujar a la luz de dos velas titilantes era considerablemente más complicado que hacerlo a plena luz del día, o bajo una bombilla encendida.

Los continuos truenos lo distraían cada pocos minutos de su tarea. No es que Haruka estuviese esforzándose -después de todo, ese garabato no sería evaluado por ningún catedrático, a diferencia de los que había estado haciendo toda la tarde-, pero opinaba que las cosas debían hacerse bien.

Pegado a él y acurrucado bajo las mismas cuatro mantas, Rin estaba curiosamente callado mientras miraba por la ventana el barrio que se había quedado sin electricidad por la tormenta. De vez en cuando, como para dejar claro que aún no se había quedado dormido, soltaba un resoplido ante un relámpago que iluminaba el dormitorio y el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de Haruka se tensaba un poco.

—Menuda noche memorable —bufó después de unos cuarenta relámpagos. Bostezó y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio, haciendo que varios mechones rojos hicieran cosquillas a Haruka en el cuello—. Es tu culpa.

Haruka alzó la mirada de su dibujo. Para él era la tranquilidad de no tener ninguna preocupación a la vista, y ese sentimiento sin nombre que invade a uno cuando todo está en su lugar. Para cualquier otra persona, suponía, probablemente fuesen trazos sin sentido.

—Mentira —replicó—. La culpa es tuya, por hacer planes.

Rin se sumió en un silencio ofendido.

Había pasado toda la tarde preparando una velada romántica, decorando el pequeño apartamento al que se habían mudado al llegar a Tokio mientras Haruka hacía los deberes de la universidad, pero la llovizna se había tornado en tormenta al atardecer, y el apagón le había impedido terminar de preparar la cena. Al menos, pensaba Haruka, las velas les estaban siendo útiles. No le apetecía pasar la noche completamente a oscuras.

—A mí me gusta —comentó. No intentaba animar a Rin; simplemente estaba siendo sincero. Aunque en todas las ocasiones en que su novio había intentado celebrar algo -sus buenas notas para entrar en la universidad, su apartamento compartido, lo bien encaminado que iba hacia su propósito de ser nadador olímpico- la cosa se había torcido, Haruka encontraba algo que lo obligaba a sonreír sólo con tener a Rin a su lado, aunque estuviese enfurruñado y todos las divinidades del mundo parecieran haber conspirado en contra de sus planes.

—Nos hemos tenido que comer la cena fría y a medio hacer —apuntó Rin—. ¿Eso también te ha gustado?

—Sí.

El corto silencio reveló la incredulidad de Rin.

—¿Y que ahora estemos muertos de frío y a oscuras?

—Sí.

Rin apartó la cabeza de su hombro y miró a Haruka con una expresión a medio camino entre el escepticismo y el enfado.

—Mentiroso.

Quizá porque no se le ocurría ninguna forma de explicar que no le molestaba que centenares de planes saliesen mal, Haruka se acercó a él para besarlo. Rin no quiso dejarlo ir tan pronto y lo atrajo hacia sí, enredando en su pelo negro los dedos que no estaban en su cintura.

—Rin —lo llamó Haruka cuando volvió a poder respirar, justo cuando el otro joven se decidía por su cuello como próximo objetivo—. Cada vez que haces planes hay un apagón. No hagas más.

El cuaderno cayó al suelo, seguido por el lápiz, cuando Rin empujó a Haruka hasta estar sobre él. Enzarzados en una batalla particular, no se fijaron en la única línea de grafito con la que la punta desgarró el papel. Probablemente nadie, ni siquiera Haruka, se diese cuenta, pero hablaba de planes que salían bien.

o—o

Rin arrastraba a Haruka entre la multitud, ignorando deliberadamente sus comentarios sobre los quince minutos que faltaban aún para que llegase el tren.

—Así nos verán y se bajarán —explicó cuando se detuvieron en el andén—. Si no, puede que crean que ésta no es la estación y se bajen en otra. Creo que sólo Rei conoce Tokio, y él no puede venir.

—Los demás no son idiotas —apuntó Haruka.

—Parece que no tienes ganas de verlos.

Haruka no respondió a la provocación. Sabía que era una broma y, además, él también estaba algo nervioso. Habían pasado seis meses desde la última vez que viera a Makoto; y respecto a Nagisa, Gou y Rei, llevaban casi un año sin mantener contacto con ellos más que por conversaciones telefónicas.

El tren se retrasó casi cinco minutos, pero cuando entre la gente que salió por sus puertas Rin distinguió a sus amigos, alzó los brazos para hacerles señas. Haruka se limitó a levantar una mano a modo de saludo, ignorando a la gente que los miraba con extrañeza.

—¡Haru-chan! ¡Rin-chan! —Nagisa fue el primero en llegar hasta ellos y atraparlos en un abrazo desmesuradamente fuerte para su estatura. Gou no tardó en seguirlo y, aparentemente, intentar estrangular a Rin, y aunque Makoto fue el último no por ello las costillas del resto corrieron menos peligro.

—¡Has crecido! —observó Rin cuando se separaron. Pese a que Nagisa seguía siendo el más bajo de todos ellos, había alcanzado en altura a Gou. Su pelo rubio brillaba bajo el sol, más largo que la última vez que Haruka lo había visto, pero su sonrisa alegre era la misma.

—Claro —Nagisa puso los brazos en jarras y sacó pecho, orgulloso—. Este invierno he dado un estirón.

—El último —apuntó Gou, en un tono que tenía más de advertencia que de suposición.

—Lo que pasa es que no sabrás qué hacer cuando te supere —se burló Nagisa.

Haruka esperaba algún comentario por parte de Rin -y, a juzgar por la mirada que le dirigió, era evidente que Makoto también-, pero el joven sólo se pasó una mano por el cabello tan rojo como el de su hermana y suspiró. Había terminado por aceptar que el noviazgo de Gou y Nagisa duraría algo más que el par de meses que había supuesto cuando se enteró de su relación.

Después de salir de la estación y pasar diez minutos caminando sin rumbo, Makoto sugirió entrar a algún local, y los demás se mostraron de acuerdo enseguida. Fueron a una cafetería cercana que Rin y Haruka frecuentaban cuando regresaban de la piscina o de la universidad y se sentaron junto a una de las ventanas, al sol.

—... y por allí todo va bien —iba diciendo Nagisa—. Por cierto, mi sobrino ha aprendido a llamar a Gou-chan —la muchacha emitió un ruidito de desagrado, aunque no parecía que le molestara realmente; hacía años, había pasado varios veces intentando que los demás la llamaran Kou, pero todos estaban demasiado acostumbrados a su nombre real, y había terminado por rendirse. En ocasiones se quejaba simplemente para interrumpir a Nagisa—. Oh, y Rei-chan me ha llamado antes. Os envía recuerdos.

—¿Cómo le va? —se interesó Rin—. La última vez que llamó habló treinta segundos y parecía que estaba a punto de recibir al Emperador en su casa.

—Es Rei —respondió Makoto, con el tono de quien explica algo extremadamente obvio y fácil de comprender—. Creo que ha sacado matrícula en todas las asignaturas; la verdad es que no le hace falta agobiarse tanto.

Mientras escuchaba hablar a sus amigos, Haruka se entretenía dibujando en una servilleta con el bolígrafo que la camarera había olvidado en la mesa. Su mano izquierda había sido atrapada en algún momento por la de Rin, que jugaba con sus dedos mientras hablaba y reía con el resto. Haruka observó las líneas y escuchó lo que decían con tanta claridad que casi parecían gritarlo.

_Reencuentro. Familiar. Bien._

Gou echó un vistazo por encima de su café, con disimulada curiosidad, y aunque Haruka arrugó la servilleta en cuanto se dio cuenta comprendió, por la sonrisa de la joven, que lo había visto. Frunció el ceño y miró por la ventana, aferrando los dedos de Rin con más fuerza casi sin darse cuenta. Seguían siendo líneas que sólo él comprendía, pero los demás podían malinterpretarlas.

o—o

El segundo puesto en la final de la prueba de natación en los Juegos Olímpicos conllevó que Haruka obtuviese una medalla de plata y una de las visiones más memorables de toda su vida.

Aun media hora después de la entrega de premios, Rin seguía dando saltos por todos lados con una pesada medalla de oro orgullosamente colgada de su cuello. Apenas podía estar quieto más tiempo del necesario para escuchar -y Haruka dudaba seriamente que estuviera prestando atención- las muchas felicitaciones de sus compañeros. Iba de un lado a otro, aún invadido por la euforia de haber ganado, riendo a carcajadas de forma que su pelo aún mojado salpicaba a todos los que se encontraban cerca de él.

Haruka lo observaba algo apartado, sonriendo ligeramente y sintiéndose estúpidamente orgulloso por haber sido el primero en felicitarlo, apenas unos segundos después de perder la carrera para la que llevaba años -más, muchos más de los que había pasado entrenando con el Equipo Nacional de Natación- preparándose.

A pesar de que, al salir de la piscina, a Rin no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que mandar al cuerno la discreción que habían acordado respecto a su relación antes del comienzo de las Olimpiadas -pese a que la idea había sido de Rin, Haruka había tenido la ocasión de comprobar lo irritantes que podían ser los periodistas al inicio de los Juegos y no tenía la menor intención de ser interrogado por ellos-, Haruka no podía enfadarse con él. Tras darle un beso que lo había dejado sin aire y abrazarlo mientras se echaba a reír de nuevo, Rin le había asegurado que él se encargaría de que los periodistas no les molestasen. Y había cumplido su promesa, siendo de lo más desagradable cuando, en la rueda de prensa, la primera pregunta que recibió fue sobre su novio en lugar de su medalla de oro, para disuadir así a los demás curiosos.

Cuando salieron de las instalaciones olímpicas y cogieron un taxi rumbo al hotel en el que se alojaban, Rin se dedicó a mirar la ciudad que no había admirado antes por los nervios. Haruka lo escuchaba parlotear sobre monumentos que se veían a lo lejos y asentía sin prestar mucha atención a las propuestas de visitarlos antes de que volviesen a Japón. Cuando Rin dejó de hablar, se apoyó en Haruka, sonriente y con los ojos cerrados.

Haruka espiró en el cristal de la ventana y se entretuvo dibujando en el vaho que había formado. O algo así. No era nada concreto, pensó; era la serena felicidad que le había contagiado Rin al conseguir aquello que había anhelado durante toda su vida. Aunque puede que la satisfacción y la alegría tuviesen más de propio de lo que quería admitir; quizá, Haruka también llevase años deseando ver cómo Rin alcanzaba su sueño, y acompañarlo en el camino.

Rin levantó la cabeza cuando el taxi se detuvo en la puerta del hotel y salió de él con Haruka. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de pulsar el botón de llamada del ascensor, mientras una lenta sonrisa de dientes afilados se extendía por su rostro.

—Haru —empezó, pulsando el botón por fin. Haruka alzó una ceja para darle a entender que estaba pendiente—. Ya todo el mundo se ha enterado de que estamos juntos, así que...

Quizá Haruka lo había visto venir, quizá simplemente había estado queriendo en secreto que eso ocurriese. Fuera como fuese, él también sonrió.

—Tu habitación está más cerca —apuntó, entrando en el ascensor.

Sin previo aviso, besó a Rin en cuanto las puertas se cerraron tras ellos, sobresaltándolo y sintiéndose satisfecho al devolverle la jugada de unas horas antes. Escuchó su risa asombrada y el choque de sus medallas y lo miró cuando se separaron. Rin se había aferrado a él con fuerza y tenía el rostro hundido en su hombro.

—Gracias —lo escuchó susurrar, y Haruka supo, antes de que la humedad atravesara su camiseta y mojara su piel, que Rin estaba llorando. Hubiera estado mintiendo si decía que le sorprendía -si algo le había parecido extraño desde que salieran de la piscina era lo mucho que su novio estaba esforzándose para contener las lágrimas-, pero no le gustaba ver a Rin llorar, aunque fuese de felicidad. Le devolvió el abrazo y hundió la nariz entre su desordenado pelo rojo, que aún olía a cloro, notando bajo los dedos los silenciosos sollozos que sacudían la espalda del joven y buscando algo que decir.

—Rin —finalmente, optó por llamarlo. De todos modos, a Haruka siempre le había gustado cómo sonaba su nombre—. Has ganado, no llores.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en ese momento. Afortunadamente, no había nadie en el pasillo para observar la escena. Haruka se separó con cuidado de Rin y lo guió hasta la habitación. El joven atinó a pasar la tarjeta por el lector y entró apresuradamente, dejando que Haruka cerrara la puerta tras él y tumbándose en la cama con la cabeza hundida en la almohada. Era evidente que seguía llorando.

Haruka sonrió a su pesar mientras se tumbaba junto a Rin, esperando pacientemente a que dejase de llorar. Supo que había llegado el momento cuando lo notó acurrucarse junto a él, y alargó un brazo para enredar los dedos en su pelo.

—Cuando volvamos, quiero ver a mi padre —murmuró Rin. Haruka asintió—. Por cierto, que sepas que ya no estoy llorando —anunció, orgulloso.

—Ya era hora —replicó Haruka, con un pequeñísimo deje de burla.

Rin se apoyó en los brazos y lo observó desde arriba. Aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero sonreía. Tomó aire.

—Haru... —lo que quiera que fuese a decir debía de ser vergonzoso incluso para él, porque bajó de nuevo y encajó el rostro en el hueco del cuello de su novio—. De verdad, gracias —murmuró, en voz muy baja—. No lo hubiera conseguido de no ser por ti.

o—o

Difícilmente podría decirse que Haruka Nanase estaba pintando. Trazaba líneas que, a su juicio, no tenían orden ni concierto, y la casualidad las hacía confluir formando formas que a un observador inexperto podrían recordar a algo en concreto. Cuando él se encontraba en la piel de ese hipotético personaje y descifraba algo reconocible, fruncía el ceño y seguía con su obra en silencio.

_Regreso. Tranquilidad. Amistad._

A Haruka le recordaba, vagamente, a un pelo que su dueño nunca quería cortar.

_Apagones. Mantas. Planes truncados._

Puede que se pareciese un poco a un par de ojos alegres y curiosos.

_Juntos. Bien._

Tenía mucha práctica con esas líneas que formaban una nariz puntiaguda y el leve sonrojo que parecía inherente a sus mejillas.

_Oro y plata. Agua. Felicidad._

Estaría engañándose a sí mismo si no admitiese que su habilidad juntando rectas y curvas no se parecía a una sonrisa que le suponía una enorme debilidad.

—¿Qué es eso? —Haruka dio un respingo cuando escuchó la somnolienta voz de Rin sobre su hombro. El joven lo abrazó por detrás y observó el dibujo con los ojos entornados; sin embargo, se le escapó un gemido de sorpresa al mirarlo mejor—. Vaya —musitó, pasmado—. ¿Soy... yo?

Haruka miró el papel. Su pequeña obra de arte se parecía a un niño de pelo rojo, ojos vivaces y sonrisa radiante. Pero no lo era. Era todo lo que había aprendido la primera vez que nadó en un relevo, con doce años. Era despedirse de alguien que se había convertido en _amigo _en los dos meses que había pasado con él, egoísmo por el rencor que había sentido durante mucho tiempo hacia una persona que se había alejado de él. El miedo, la impotencia, la culpabilidad por haberlo hecho llorar sin ni siquiera saber por qué. Eran años pasados sin nadar, y un océano revuelto por la confusión cuando volvieron a verse. Era el alivio por tenerlo de nuevo a su lado de una forma diferente, una que nunca había sabido cuándo comenzó a estar ahí.

—No —respondió tras unos segundos—. Es arte abstracto.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Pues... No sé si es cursi o algo, o debería haber matado a alguien a mitad del fic, pero no me apetecía, sencillamente. Últimamente me he topado con fics deprimentes hasta decir basta y me han quitado las ganas de ser cruel. Aunque no creo que dure mucho.

Respecto a las menciones de la universidad, lo cierto es que siempre me he imaginado que Haru haría Bellas Artes o algo en lo que tuviese que dibujar, por el sencillo motivo de que se le da bien y no tiene que esforzarse y es un ser la mar de vago. No tiene más ciencia que ésa.

Y... bueno, eso, ahí está. Cambio y corto.


End file.
